


真心话大冒险

by Knivergils



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DMC5, Incest, M/M, Twinc, VD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils





	真心话大冒险

　　桌子上地上到处都是酒瓶，但丁想要把他哥灌醉，这样他就可以为所欲为了。但是他太小看他哥的本事了，他忘了维吉尔从丁点儿大就被迫开始野外求生，什么场面没有见过，随便一点酒精怎么可能放倒他。  
　　不过他们确实也喝得有点多，有些上头的维吉尔看着他被人类生活腐蚀得一塌糊涂的弟弟融化在桌子上，把桌面上的瓶子往两边一呼啦，晕乎乎地开始说胡话。  
　　“维吉尔，你喝醉了吗？”  
　　“喝醉了。”  
　　“……唔……啊……我要说什么来着……哦，你回来真是太好了……”  
　　“是吗？”维吉尔单手支颊撑着自己变重的脑袋耐心地等他继续。  
　　“……来玩真心话大冒险吧……”但丁突然撑起身体又倒下去，他挣扎了一下又爬起来用手指指着眼前变成三个的维吉尔，“你老实告诉我……那个，那个女人到底是谁……”  
　　“我不记得有过这么一个人。”维吉尔回答得很干脆。  
　　“哈，很像你……能说出的话。”但丁摸到旁边还健在的酒瓶喝了一口。  
　　“我只记得我睡过你。”  
　　噗——  
　　喝进去的酒有点扎嘴，但丁摇摇晃晃地站起来，扶着桌子摇摇晃晃地走到维吉尔面前，整个人像只失重的毛绒大熊玩偶，一下子沉到维吉尔怀里。胳膊撑在桌子上，用酒瓶挑起维吉尔的下巴。  
　　“我也，嗝，告诉你一个秘密。”  
　　“哦？”  
　　但丁突然凑上来，嘴唇贴在维吉尔的脸侧，他身体的热度都由嘴唇传递到他哥的皮肤上。但丁抚摸着维吉尔的脸，在他耳边小声地用气声说：“我啊，只跟你用过后面。”他迷糊地迟疑了一下，手指滑动到维吉尔的嘴唇上，他盯着维吉尔的眼睛看了半天，仿佛在确认什么，然后露出放弃的表情，“和亲哥说这个话题好像有点怪……但是真的，真的很爽，后来你走了，我还想着那晚上，打过飞机……哇哦~可带劲了。”  
　　维吉尔搂住但丁的腰，把他手里的酒瓶抽走问他：“你跟我讲这个，是想再来一次吗？”  
　　因为喝多了酒，但丁的声音都有些潮湿，他环住维吉尔的脖子：“两次，怎么样？”  
　　“哼，你真的喝醉了吗，还知道讨价还价。”  
　　  
　　但丁扯掉裤子的动作让维吉尔怀疑他真的只是装醉，他的口腔很烫，丰富的唾液包裹着阴茎。但丁认真地舔着柱身，像个在品尝美味的糖果小孩，小时候他这么去舔维吉尔的棒冰，因为不小心舔到他的手还被揍了一顿。那个时候的维吉尔真的是，可爱。  
　　维吉尔表情隐忍，酒气带来的红晕爬上他的颧骨和耳朵，他扶着桌角，任凭但丁在他的腿间肆意吮弄。但丁卖力得就像个在讨好客人的站街女郎，他一直故意攻击维吉尔的要害，好像想让他马上就射出来。维吉尔当然不会给他嘲讽自己的机会，但快感是真实的。维吉尔忍不住耸胯，已经太久没有这种体验了，他不确定自己还能忍多久。但丁被撞得差点坐到地上，稳住身体更加努力地吮吸维吉尔的阴茎，他的手也伸进裤子里，臀部抬高，中指和食指插进后穴给自己扩张。但丁当然知道如何能让自己爽，在酒精的作用下，插在后面的手指让他发出呻吟。维吉尔硬邦邦的阴茎从嘴里滑出来，涨红的龟头蹭过但丁的脸直到戳到他的耳朵，在皮肤上蹭出一片湿滑晶亮。  
　　“维吉尔，来吧，来操我。”但丁张开双臂，对维吉尔做出欢迎的姿势。  
　　维吉尔把但丁按到桌上，扯开他的裤子，扶着阴茎一点点地挤入滚烫紧致的后穴。  
　　“……唔……”阴茎插进去的瞬间，但丁腰都软了，他颤抖着发出了兴奋的声音，他等这一刻真的等了很久了，“……亲爱的老哥，我后面十几年没用过了，你要对我温柔……”  
　　点字被维吉尔顶到底的动作噎回了喉咙里。  
　　“操！”但丁还是痛得砸了桌板。  
　　维吉尔捏住但丁紧实的屁股，缓慢地把阴茎拉出来，小穴入口的皮肤在阴茎不平整的表面上滑动让但丁小声呻吟，他愈加收紧身体，阴茎抽动的触感愈加明显。  
　　维吉尔的动作渐渐加快，坚挺滚烫的肉棒像烙铁一样烫开湿软的肠壁，放肆地操干让酥麻的快感源源不断地顺着脊柱传遍但丁全身，他紧紧地抓着桌面，不时有酒瓶因为他们激烈的动作而滚到地上。  
　　乳头隔着衣服在桌面上摩擦，若有似无的刺激让但丁一阵哆嗦。维吉尔把但丁拉起来，抓住他的双手像骑马一样用力冲撞。但丁这下被操得彻底叫出声来，连外面的感应灯都亮了。他的屁股完全贴在维吉尔的胯上，阴茎不断地操进中间逐渐湿滑的小穴。  
　　维吉尔进得太深了，但丁感觉自己的腰快要被粗暴的兄长给折断，他真的很怀疑有哪个女人能经得住他的折腾，他们那次做，他半条命都搭进去了，被日到差点喊妈妈救命。年少不懂事，还好没有喊，不然可能真的会没命。在他胡思乱想的时候，可能是察觉到了他的走神，维吉尔拽着他坐下了。毫无预兆的坐下让维吉尔的阴茎进得更深，肉棒擦着G点一路高歌猛进，但丁张着嘴慌张地喊出了维吉尔的名字，他绷紧身体，脚尖伸直，在完全没有意识地情况下射精了。  
　　精液飞溅到了桌上，有一些溅到但丁自己的下巴上。维吉尔没有理会，抓住但丁的腰，快速地在小穴里抽插，但丁身体剧烈摇晃，阴茎每一下都牢牢地嵌进肠道深处，大力地搅弄着内部，他能感受到他兄长略微有些瘦削的胯骨顶到他的臀肉。  
　　维吉尔抱住但丁，速度更加快频率更加短促地抽送起来。但丁听到他的喘息隐忍又难耐，在几乎被他勒断骨头的拥抱里迎接了他的高潮。  
　　但丁的前面又吐出了一点精液，顺着他还完全没软的阴茎往下流。他拿起维吉尔的右手按在自己的阴茎上，回头吻了吻他汗湿的额头。  
　　“Brother, round two.”  
　　  
　　他们终于脱光了滚到一起，维吉尔把阴茎重新插进但丁被撞得通红的臀缝间装满精液的小洞里。他像一只饿了许久的猛兽，亲吻玩弄撕咬着他的猎物。但丁被操得喘不上气，下面却紧紧地吸吮着让他喘息连连的凶器。  
　　肠道里发出液体被搅动的声音，每往上顶一下，但丁的喉咙里发出一声闷哼。维吉尔在但丁的肩上和胸口留下许多见血的咬痕，他用舌头去舔舐那些伤口，滚烫的舌头像是有倒刺一样带来疼痛，痛觉产生非凡的快感，令但丁哼哼唧唧地开始骂娘。  
　　“但丁。”维吉尔在但丁身体里不紧不慢地操着，阴茎抽出来，龟头刮扯着肠肉，空虚的小穴一张一翕无法闭合，接着再整根捅到底，顶到最里面，胯部贴着湿漉漉的臀肉打磨。  
　　但丁咬着牙，他们正牢不可分地钉在一起，他半闭着眼睛等待他兄长的宣判。  
　　“你觉得，尼禄会想要一个弟弟吗？”  
　　被酒精和快感浸泡着的但丁还是瞬间理解了这句话，这家伙，明明是变得比以前更加恶劣了啊。他抬起上半身去亲吻维吉尔，舔掉他鼻尖的汗水。  
　　“你应该去征求尼禄的意见。”  
　　“小孩子应该学会接受现实。”  
　　“哈哈哈哈，你真的是个混蛋……不过我喜欢。”  
　　“哼。”


End file.
